


The Species Exchange

by Squishy_Princess



Series: The Species Exchange [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Technology, Alien/Human Relationships, Complete, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Fluff, Introvert, Reddit Writing Prompt, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-08 04:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishy_Princess/pseuds/Squishy_Princess
Summary: [WP] Humans have the reputation of being both an extremely dangerous species and social creatures that are easy to bond with, making them great crew members for voyagers. You and your shipmates are worried about your newly recruited human because you don’t know what an introvert is.Prompt inspired by various “Humans are space orcs” post on Tumblr. U/KuroTheWeirdo reposted on reddit to fix grammatical errors.My take is a rather fun and cute mix that I hope brings a smile to your face.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Species Exchange [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611202
Comments: 14
Kudos: 107
Collections: Humans Are Space Orcs





	1. The Introvert

When Kiara joined the crew he was, at first, concerned. She did not behave the way past reports had described average human behavior. He had already been apprehensive about the species exchange the Space Commander had, oh so politely, ordered him to be a part of, since humans were a relatively unknown species and he would only be the fifth ship to receive one. When asked what he required of his new crew mate, all he specified was that they be the best in their field and non-disruptive. Kiara had arrived on the ship a week later with a mere one bag and dressed in formal but easily worked in attire. He greeted her and then allowed his Second in Command to show her around the ship as he would have done for anyone else. He would not allow special treatment just because she was a new species and somewhat of a novelty. 

Surprisingly she settled into the ship easily. She wore the standard uniform without complaint, and did not argue (as one report states other humans had) when he demanded extra training to ensure she was appropriately acquainted with his equipment. She was replacing his Head of Defense as Rikander had chosen to travel his home world for his siblings’ birthing. Unlike the reports from the past human trade offs she did not seem to value great amounts of time spent in the social areas. She had a few close friends, (He noticed they were all from quieter species known to value intimacy with few rather than many.) As the Captain he always ensured his crew knew his door was always open, and held a meeting with everyone on board once a year. He decided to hold hers early to ensure she was appropriately content with her place, since she did not to appear as vocal with her feelings as the other humans had been. 

When he asked how she was settling he was surprised to see some sort of twinkle in her eyes as she quietly began to ramble about her work and the ship. 

“It’s truly amazing to be on board captain and I’m grateful you gave me the chance to come on board! I never did truly thank you for being so open in your requirements.”

“Thank me for what?”

“I was passed over for the other four positions even though I was the best of the candidates because each captain added “sociable” to their requirements. As an introvert I didn’t fit that requirement. However you only asked that I be the best and that I am not disruptive to your ship. An introvert is perfect for that!” Her eyes once more were sparkling and he found their brown color intriguing (even though reports stated it was a very common color for humans.) However his curiosity prevented him from staring for too long. 

“What in the galaxy are introverts?”

After a rather enlightening explanation and an enjoyable evening spent discussing her home world and the many different types of human personalities, he decided to put her unreport like personality aside. (He did NOT of course put out his own report on the differences in humans. Which she somehow found and thought was hilarious, and then proceeded to make quotes about whenever he commented about one of her stranger habits.) She fit well with his crew and made a happy place for herself as a part of his space family. They had some minor attacks, but somehow they never happened when she was on duty. Jokingly she teased him by saying his last Defense officer died of boredom. Whenever a request to purchase something for defense came through he approved without reading to into depth on it. The titles all seemed appropriate and the amounts were never larger than 100 credits, far less than his last head had ever requested. However a year and a half into her exchange he noticed her getting twitchy and spending most of her time on the bridge. Within a day of noticing her strange behavior they somehow managed to run into the largest pirate gang in the sector. 

“Lieutenant Kiara, why do I get the feeling you knew this was going to happen?”

“I don’t know what your talking about Captain. I definitely didn’t read about the possible location on The Star Dust Gang on a sketchy site that my telecommunicator shouldn’t even be allowed to access. I just had a hunch.”

“Next time you get a “hunch” please inform, at least myself, before hand.”

“Aye aye, sir.”

“Do we have enough weaponry to take them on Gregandorin?”

“I don’t think so Captain. They had bromstinium plating. Only a psionic cannon can breach that and we don’t have one.”

“Says who. I installed one last star phase! These poorly-thought-out-thugs are going down! Permission to take them out Captain!”

As she stared him in the eyes he once more saw the sparkle he had become rather fond of over the time he had come to know her. 

“Shoot to disable Lieutenant.”

“Aye aye, sir!”

After the pirates were... immobilized and collected. He sat down once more and read through the purchase request logs he had approved of. 

Psionic cannon... approved

Durtanium Shield Stabilizers... approved

Ten Tons of Boomstickium... approved

Level Eight Pulse Rifles... approved

Electromagnetic Disrupter Shells... approved

Class Three Offensive Rays... approved

He needed to have a chat with his Head of Defense. 

“How in the galaxy did you purchase these without ever paying over a hundred credits.”

“Coupons, discounts, and some mildly sketchy friends.”

“Mildly sketchy? How did you manage to find such excessively underpriced equipment that still appears to be in perfect condition!”

“Did you know introverts tend to make rather loyal friends Captain? Also they can be rather... persuasive, when necessary.”

“I believe I have become aware of that.”

He also believed he needed to look up human courtship practices.


	2. The Extrovert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all extroverts are like the character in this chapter. I just need someone to be the bad guy.

Kiara knew her wonderful Captain loved her. She loved him too. She loved being able to wake up with him. She loved how often she could make him absolutely baffled just by doing things that were normal on Earth. She loved the little smiles he gave to only her. She loved that he didn’t allow his love for her stop him from acting professionally. She loved that he had adamantly refused to send her back when her five year exchange was up, because (according to him) she was much to invaluable as a team member to release. (He also stated some rather obscure law which allowed any untried interspecies lover to remain with their partner due to the possibility of a biogenetic match.) She even loved his badly concealed attempts at asking those close to her for their permission to bond with him. (A lovely thought which made her smile when he did finally propose since he was once more taking into account her own culture while still holding true to his own.) Yet... she was worried. A past academy classmate was coming on board for a meeting of the Intergalactic Space Administration that was set to happen soon. (The Captain was less than pleased to be “politely notified” that it was his turn to host it by the Space Commander.) Now she had no issue with having another human on board. It was simply the specific human that was coming. Raetana Jackson. A high maintenance, big breasted, dyed blond, piece of... something she was no longer allowed to say because she was outstanding officer who had to set the standard for the crew. Raetana just so happened to have also stolen her last boyfriend from her and gotten assigned to a spaceship first. And while every last nerve on her body said that the Captain would NEVER leave her for, the very much extroverted, Raetana, her injured heart had been beaten by this bitch before. 

As the meeting grew closer, her meeker side came out. She was brushing off dinner invitations from her friends and was with the Captain anytime she could. Before she fell asleep every night she would just stare deep into his fuschia eyes as if she would never be allowed to again. She was being quieter and kept wishing she could just disappear. She knew the Captain had seen her strange behavior, yet also knew he wouldn’t ask. He preferred to watch her closely, identify the problem, and then discuss her behaviors. She knew that no matter how this visit went, she would be in for a long talk after Raetana left. She wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not. 

As she wasn’t the Captain, nor was she the Second in Command, she wasn’t required to greet the guests. She was however in charge of the bridge (as both the Captain and the Second WERE required to greet the guests.) She knew the bridge was the last stop on the tour before the night-star shift was to take over and she (along with all other section heads) were expected to head to the banquet hall and socialize. The communication officer was kind and observant enough to leave up an open feed of the progress of the tour. Slowly but surely the procession of highly important aliens worked their way towards the bridge, and by default, her. 

“This is our bridge. Currently we are still on the day-star shift. I believe they will be switching over soon.” 

She stood smoothly and curtsied to those who had just entered. (Learning to curtsy had been one of the stranger things the academy had to teach. However it was the proper way to address those of higher rank than you.) 

“Welcome aboard our esteemed guests.”

“Oh my goodness! Kiara, is that you!”

Suddenly Kiara found herself smothered in a bone crushing hug from the pillowed piece of-

“I didn’t realize you had gotten assigned a ship. Last I heard you didn’t meet anyone’s requirements!” 

She pinched Raetana harshly in the side to make her release her death grip and then was forced to mirror the slightly pained smile being directed at her. 

“Oh yes, I was the fifth human to be chosen for the Species Exchange. If I remember correctly you were third right?”

“Of course, two places ahead of you.”

The last comment was said with a smirk only she could see. Knowing she had landed at least one blow the Barbie knock off turned to return to the group. The Captain gave her The Look and she just knew he had picked up another piece to her behavior puzzle. 

“Since at least one of you is familiar with her, let me introduce Lieutenant Kiara Reese. My Head of Defense and soon to be bonded. I’m not sure I could function without her anymore. I don’t know how I did it before she became a part of my life.”

Raetana suddenly looked as if she had swallowed a lime. 

“Bonded you say? Is that a serious commitment on your planet?”

“Very much so. Bonding is much deeper than the marriages performed on your home world. Bonding is a literal sign of tying two souls together irreversibly. It shows an extreme amount of trust and love that each partner has in the other.”

Kiara could feel her eyes water. He had never told her that. He had merely mentioned that he loved her and that bonding would prove it to everyone. Apparently, everyone included herself. However he saved her from getting lost in her own thoughts by speaking up. 

“Let us finish introducing the crew and then you all may return to your rooms to change before the social.”

She could feel his eyes on her as she got ready for the party, she felt his hands as he helped her zip up her dress, and she felt his words spear her heart when he finally spoke. 

“I do not fault you for your worries, but I hope that, if not already than by the end of the night, you will come to realize that they hold no truth and never will.”

She leaned against him and let off a sigh. Of course he had already picked her apart. He was simply that observant. 

“I knew before she came that I had no reason to fear, but I simply couldn’t help it. She has stolen a love from me before. I don’t think I could handle it again.”

“You will not have to. She is undesirable to me.”

“She is stunning, smart, and knows how to dress her body to show off her assets. I am boring, bland, introverted, and dress in nothing but work clothes unless I have to. How is she the undesirable one?”

“I will not allow you to continue these false attacks against yourself. You are magnificent. I was drawn to you from the day I met you. You are a hard worker who dresses as she should for her station. The other female human on this ship dresses inappropriately in clothing at least one size too small and has altered them in a a way that there is no chance that she would ever be able to defend herself or others. I love your brown eyes. I love how they sparkle when you are talking about things you love. I love your brown hair. It is soft and silky in my hands. Yet even I am aware of how badly damaged her hair is without even having to touch it. I love your mysterious discounts and how they still baffle me today. I love how you have noticed all the small details of my day, such as when I drink coffee and which one I prefer. To this day I am thankful for not asking for a social human, and now that I have met her I am even more grateful that I was given you.”

The tears in Kiara’s eyes had overflowed somewhere much sooner in his tirade of love, but it didn’t matter. The blonde bitch who would probably try to woo the Captain later no longer mattered. The exhausting amount of socializing to come no longer mattered to her. The only thing that mattered right now was her Captain. 

“Do you understand my love? She doesn’t matter. No human or other being will tear me from you. You are mine and I am yours.”

“Aye Aye, Captain.”

“My love, how many times must I ask you to call me by my name.”

“I can’t pronounce it.”

His boiant laughter made her embarrassment all worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
